Swiftclan and Ferralclan (Warrior Cats Story)
Silversand awoke to the sound of Stormstream (her brother and the deputy of SwiftClan) sorting patrols. Purring, she sat up, blinking the sleepiness away from her eyes. Sleekstar, the leader of SwiftClan, (also the father of Silversand and Stormstream) climbed up onto the highrock and mewed the customary meeting call. "All cats fast enough chase a hare through the forest gather beneath the highrock for an important clan meeting!" He yowled When all of the cats had gathered around, he started mewing. "Today we will attack FerralClan. Thats because he crossed the border on purpose, and was really cheeky about it when I mentioned it to him. We shall attack at once!" He mewed. When all the patrols had been sorted, SwiftClan started to attack. Sleekstar let out a battle cry to attack. Sleekstar and Stormstream fought with Clawstar, (mother to a tom called FerralTail) while the others found their match. Screeches were heard among the raging battle witch was going on. Silversand fought Ferraltail. She was about to rake her paws along his side when he pinned her down. Silversand went limp, but Ferraltail knew that trick. He raised his paw landed a blow on her muzzle with a yowl of triumph. This made Siversand furious as she hissed with rage. She tried to bite his tail, and her eyes shone with satisfaction when her teeth connected. Ferraltail shrieked an ear piercing shriek. Silversand growled with pleasure (she was very pleased). "I am such a Mousebrain!" he spat sighing."I know this is going to sound weird, but will you be my mate?" He asked. "Stupid furball! OK, Meet me at sundown then!" she called, twitching her whiskers with amusement. "SwiftClan! retreat!!!" Sleekstar yelled. As they ran to their Clan, their medicine cat, Healingheart, was treating everyones wounds. When Silversands wounds had been treated, she snuck of to see her mate, Ferraltail. She ran to the border. ''He waited for me!' Silversand thought. Purring, she trotted up to him, and rubbed her muzzle on his cheek as they twined their tails together, watching the sun go down(sunset). They continued to hold their secret meetings every day. Stormstream was nuzzling Willowlake's ear (his Friend and not mates) when he saw Silversands leaving through the Lush, bramble gate. He decided to follow her, and saw her talking to Ferraltail. He didn't want to be nosy, so he waited until they were done talking, and headed toward his littermate. "Silversand, who was that?" he asked suspisiously. "My mate."she replied simply. "Well, you can't meet him any more!" he replied indignantly. "why not? "she questioned, annoyed. "What a stupid question! Because you barely know him, '''AND, '''he's from a different clan!" he growled back. "Stupid furrball!" he murmured under his whiskers. "I can take care of myself!" Silversands cried angrily, her eyes flaring. "Oh and by the way, I already have plans for the 'Different Clan' thing." she muttered under her breath. " I'm going to join FerralClan." She exclaimed, licking a paw and swiping it over her ear. "WHAT?!" screamed Stormstream. "You mouse brain! You can't just join another Clan!" "I can if it means i'll be with Ferraltali." she protested, sourly. "I see I can't argue with you!" He Chuckled rolling his eyes. "Witch means i'll have to go with you."he finished, his chuckle now a dull, bitter grimace. "Whats with the frown?" she asked, mischief dancing in her eyes. "You should have seen the scowl '''you '''wore on your face when you were disagreeing with me!" he retorted, grinning from ear to ear cheekily. Just then, something rustled in the bushes... A dog jumped out! "We can handle him!" Stormstream sneered. Just as they were about to fight, a they heard a twoleg call its dog back. Silversands had time to slash its muzzle with her fore - claw before it ran back to its twoleg, whining. "Noisy brute." she smirked "the flea brain ran away with its tail between its legs!" "The Dog breath can't even fight!" cried Stormstream, surprised and shocked. "Lets go talk to Sleekstar." Silversand nudged him gentlly. They draged themselves back to camp. "Uh, hi father. Ummm... Silversand and I are joining FerralClan because she has a mate there." Stormstream stammered, looking ashamed and guilty. "Are you '''sure that is what you want?" He quiried. "Yes." Said Silversand firmly. "Please understand that once you confirm your departure, you may not be welcomed here again by the future cats that will not know about you." Sleekstar sighed. "I have taken that into acount, and I am sure of my actions." She replied determinately. Sleekstar heaved himself onto the highrock. "All cats fast enough chase a hare through the forest gather beneath the highrock for an important clan meeting!" He rasped. He watched as the cats gathered, whispering to eachother. "Two of our greatest warriors have served well in our Clan, but their journy must continue in another Clan. Silversand and Stormstream are joining FerralClan. The new deputy will be Bladetooth. Clan meeting dissmissed." He yowled. When all the Cats had mewed their goodbyes, Tinykit came to say hers. "Bye Silversand, Bye Stormstream! You were always my favorite warriors!" She called. "Bye Tinykit!" Silversand cooed back. The two warriors headed to the border. "Ferraltail! We are joining FerralClan!" She shouted impatiently. Ferraltail tipped around, ad bounded over to her, his eyes shining. "Really?! YAY!" He cried, his eyes full of indescribable happiness. "I'll take you to my mother." He volunteered. He lead them to Clawstar. She gave him a questioning look, so he explained. "Mother, This is Silversand, my mate, and this is her littermate. They want to join FerralClan." Ferraltail confessed. "OK, you may join." Clawstar growled. They lived there for a while, and Silversand wanted to meet everyone, so she went over to a she-cat called Featherbranch. "Hi Featherbranch! Do you want to hunt with me?" She asked. "Sure!" Featherbranch purred. A little while later, they returned carrying a Baby deer, and a chafinch.'' ~FlareonIsAwesome13 Category:Stories Category:Pages That Need To Be Finished Category:Warrior Cats Stories Category:Made Up Stories Category:FlareonIsAwesome13's Story Category:Roleplay and Story Wikia Category:Awesome Story Writer